


No Goodbyes (Solangelo)

by AwkwardDragonWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gay sons, M/M, MY SONS, Nico - Freeform, NicoxWill, Reyna - Freeform, Reyna is queen, Wilco - Freeform, Will - Freeform, cri, cries, frank - Freeform, frankxhazel, frazel - Freeform, hazel - Freeform, hazelxfrank, marry me reyna, smol, solangelo, willxnico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDragonWriter/pseuds/AwkwardDragonWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is filled with goodbyes.<br/>Some say goodbye to leave someone forever.<br/>Some goodbyes you're just leaving them temporarily.<br/>Some know if it is the last goodbye.<br/>While others don't.<br/>But sometimes the last goodbye doesn't feel like a true goodbye if you're not aware that it is the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Goodbyes (Solangelo)

     Will was coming back to camp after visiting his mother back at home. He had an excellent time seeing her again, but he missed Nico.

    Before he went find Nico, he headed to the infirmary. He wanted to see if any help was needed. Will walked in and saw his siblings rushing around as they usually did. Some were searching for supplies, some walked around with food trays in their hands, and some were checking the patients.  

  "Hey, need any help?" Will asked. Many of his siblings turned and faced him with nervous  expressions.  

    "No, no we're fine!" Kayla assured him.

    "You're probably tired. Take the day off. Well maybe take the whole week off instead." A bunch of his siblings nodded in agreement, their eyes wide.

    "Are you s-"  

    "Yes! Everything is fine! Nothing happened! I mean I don't know... Ask someone!" Kayla smiled nervously and grabbed Will's arm, leading him to the door. She opened the doors, pushed him outside and then slammed them.    

    Will stared at the doors in bewilderment. He wondered what was going on. Why were his siblings acting so odd? Did something happen? He would just ask Nico if he knew if anything was going on. Will jogged over to the Hades cabin with a grin on his face. He missed Nico a lot. He was extremely thrilled to be able to see his boyfriend after so long.

    When Will approached the cabin he knocked on the door. "Death Boy, you there?" No answer. He knocked again. "Nico?" Still, no answer. Will opened the door. As usually it was extremely dark, so he switched on a light. Nico was no where in the cabin and everything seemed to be in place.

    He knew Nico had not left camp. He couldn't have. Two days ago, Nico was speaking to him through Iris message and telling him how eager he was to see him. The next place Will headed to was the woods. He walked around for a long time, calling Nico's name.

   After an hour of searching, Will left the woods to look in other parts of camp. Will was walking close by to the lake when he saw Hazel, Frank and Reyna walking nearby. Will hurried over to them. He noticed they all look enervated, and their eyes were red and puffy.  

    "Hey, have any of you seen my Death Boy?" Will asked with a small smile on his face from just thinking about Nico.

   Hazel's eyes started to water a bit. "Will.." She said, her voice quivering. Her tone made him nervous, but he remained to seem tranquil.      

  "Yes?"  

   "Nico is- he's-" Hazel started to sob, shaking her head and Frank pulled her to his chest. "He's dead." Reyna finished, looking down. Will's eyes widened in shock, his heart hammering so loudly in his chest that he wordered if Hazel, Frank and Reyna could hear it.      

    "Yesterday, an attack  happended here at camp. We don't know how they got through the borders but they did.  Nico and a few other people were around when they invaded. Two other campers stayed along with Nico to fight while others went get help. It was just them for a long time. Nico and the other two ended up getting injured. Some campers came to help fight it while some of your siblings brought them in the infirmary. The other two's injuries were less severe. They did everything they could to save him but it was too late." Reyna shook her head with her fists clinched. "Your sister, Kayla told us before he died he wanted you to know that he loved you so much. There's more he wanted you to know. Kayla knows most of the details."

    Will could not help but feel anger towards those who had left Nico and the other two campers alone. It was not fair. They should of stayed instead of trying to get help! Why couldn't Nico survive too? He couldn't lose him.       Will shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. "No! Not Nico! He can't be dead! He can't...." He sobbed dropping to his knees.  

   "I'm sorry, Will!" Hazel cried. "I miss him too."     

  This had to be a horrible dream. He couldn't lose Nico. He just couldn't. He needed him. Please. _Let Nico be alive. Let this all be a dream_. Will knew that wasn't going to happen. He was fully aware this was not a nightmare he would wake up from. Nico, the love of his life was gone. He would never see his rare, yet contagious and sweet smile, he would never see that adorable scowl he did when he was pissed off.  He would do never get to look into those dark brown eyes. He would never get to feel Nico's lips against his own for the rest of his life. _Never_.

   "His body is being kept in the infirmary. The funeral is tonight, after dinner." Reyna told him.   Without another word, Will ran to the infirmary. This time when we walked in, his siblings didn't try to stop him. They could tell from the look in his eyes that he had found out the dreadful news. Kayla pointed towards the end of the room with a grave expression.

   There was a curtain at the end. He pulled it open then closed it back so that he was alone. Will approached the bed, averting his eyes away from Nico's body for a while. After a moment, he finally looked at Nico's lifeless body. He started sobbing again. Will grabbed his hand and it felt cold. He remembered Nico's hands always felt cold but not like this, now they were cold as ice. He pulled his hand away. He saw Nico was pale as a ghost. His dark hair was messy and matted against his forehead. Will pushed some of Nico's hair away from his face. He saw there was some dried blood when he pushed away his hair. He noticed that there was a lot of dried blood covering him in places. He saw that there were some bandages where there were wounds. Will stared at Nico's face and saw how his expression was so relaxed.

    Guilt seemed to rest upon Will's shoulders, weighing him down.  "If only if I was there..." Will cried. "Maybe I could of saved him!" Will grabbed Nico's cold hand and gave it a small squeeze. There was no squeeze in return.

   That last time they had spoken on the Iris message was the last time they would ever speak together. That goodbye before ending the message was their last goodbye. That goodbye wasn't like an actual goodbye. It was just one small goodbye. He didn't get to express his love as much as he wanted to and now it was too late.

   Will thought he could of possibly had a future with the son of Hades, but it seemed that the Fates had had plans to diminish that possible future. _I never got to say one last true goodbye._ Will couldn't take it anymore. He pushed open the curtains then rushed out of the infirmary.

   Kayla followed Will. "Will." She said, her voice firm.

   Will stopped and turned. "As Nico was dying, he told me to tell you a lot and he loved you so much." Will nodded with tears trailing down his cheeks. Kayla came over to him and hugged him. Will hugged her back tightly.

   "I'm sorry, Will. I'm so sorry!" She whispered. "It wasn't your fault, Kayla. You did what you could."

 

༻༶༺

 

    "Nico was the most fascinating person I had ever met. He started out as a friend, he became my best friend actually. We didn't see each other as only friends. We liked each other a lot. It was just little crushes we had on each other at first. I don't think either of us thought our relationship would go so far. We fell deeply in love with each other. You could dig a hole to the bottom of the earth and our love would still be deeper. Now he's gone." Will's voice cracked. "I wasn't even there. I wish that I could just held him in my arms for one last time. I wish I could tell him how much I love him. Oh my gods! Nico! The sun is shining so bright right now, but it has been the darkest without him." He broke down crying and some of his siblings rushed along with Hazel came lead him off stage, trying to console him.

 

༻༶༺

 

     Kayla had told Will that Nico had left something for him in his cabin. It was in the first drawer of his nightstand. Will had went into the Hades cabin and approached the nightstand and opened the top drawer. On top of the other objects that lay in the drawer was an envelope with his name. Will grabbed the envelope and opened it.

 

    _Dear Will,_

_If you are reading this letter it is because I have died. (Most likely) You either found it on your own or I told someone right before I died. Hopefully you only found this on accident and I'm alive! If you did, quit snooping!_

_I wrote this letter because I want to express how much I love you. Even if I'm dead, I'll still love you. I was worried that I might never get to express those feelings so I wrote this letter. I doubt this letter would have to be given to you anytime soon. I'm fine and dandy at the moment and I can tolerate most monsters, I am the ghost king after all! Hopefully when you receive this letter we've possibly had a future together with marriage and children and you're old by now. If that's not the case, then I'm so sorry Will._

_I'm sorry I have to leave you alone for the rest of your life. I never wanted to leave you. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, with all my soul. My love for you is bigger the universe— infinite. I love you so much, your so special to me I don't think I even ever deserved you. I'm just me, but for some odd reason you fell in love with me which was great because I was falling too. Falling for you. Now here I have a request. Live your life to the fullest. You can live your life without me, okay? I know it. You can do it Will. I'm just me. I'm sure you'll find someone way better than me. Just do that one thing for me, please. I'll be waiting for you once your ready and if you still love me. You won't ever have to worry about me not loving you by the time you arrive to Elysium because my love for you is like glue. It stays. I love you Will._

_Love, Nico._

 

   "Oh, Nico. I'll always love you so dearly. If only you knew that you are so very special. I'll never find someone as special as you. You're irreplaceable." Will whispered, clutching the letter to his chest with tears that trailed down his cheeks.

   Will stayed in Nico's cabin that night. He went there to make it feel as if Nico was still there but he only felt lonelier. He would live out Nico's wish, but it would be so lonely without him. Hazel was asleep in one of the beds. She was fine with Will sleeping in the cabin for the night. Will approached the bed he and Nico use to lay in together. For the first time in the years of their relationship, Will laid in bed alone and he knew Nico would not join him this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot kinda sucked TBH but oh well 
> 
> HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> (⌒-⌒)  
> I'm so evil oh my gosh  
> ......That moment when you kill you're OTP...


End file.
